Megalomaniac
Megalomaniac es el primer episodio de la serie Glitchtale. Sinopsis Frisk se enfrenta a Sans en el juicio...pero... parece que puede pasar algo diferente esta vez... Continúa leyendo el resto del fandom para obtener más detalles ... Trama La Tracicion Al principio, Frisk y Sans se ven en la sala del juicio, a punto de luchar. Sans usa un ataque de huesos, que Frisk esquiva, pero Sans luego procede a matar a Frisk, quien restablece. Después de matar a Frisk una vez más, Frisk comienza a parpadear entre ellos y Chara, teniendo flashbacks de las líneas de tiempo previas de la "ruta pacifista". Chara toma el control del cuerpo de Frisk y lucha Sans más brutalmente. Frisk luego tiene un flashback cuando mataron a Papyrus, Sans matándolos cinco veces más después. Frisk reaparece en la pantalla de carga y comienza a sentir arrepentimiento por lo que hicieron. Buscan el botón RESET, pero Chara retira su brazo con el pegamento negro y los atrapa, tomando el control total de Frisk. Get Dunked On Chara está de vuelta en el salón del juicio con Sans, siente el cambio repentino con ellos y la pelea continúa con Chara en lugar de Frisk. Ninguno es capaz de matar al otro, mientras que Frisk tiene que ver todo pasar a través de una pared de oscuridad. Como Chara está a punto de matar a Sans, Frisk sale de la oscuridad y recibe el golpe, pidiéndole a Sans que 'corrija su error, una última vez'. Justo cuando Chara estaba a punto de hacerlo, Sans absorbe el alma de Frisk, mata a Chara y se restablece. Este hecho es conocido como el primer fallo. Personajes Protagonistas * Frisk * Chara * Sans Errores 2 errores fueron detectados en el episodio Megalomaniac. En especial con Sans quien tiene 2 de ellos. thumb|left|En la chaqueta de sans es gris y su polera no es apreciable. thumb|194px|En su mano no hay color blanco en ello. Lyrics A continuación se encuentran las letras para Megalomaniac, originalmente hechas por Aria K. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust... This is your fault right? Standing in the corridor, Who thought we'd be here like this together, On a gorgeous day like this I ask, What is it that you want? I believe there was a time, When we were pals and things were better, Eating bad food, enjoying laughs, Can we go back to that? If you're in there listening, kid, Just reset the timeline, And please let's forget all of this. Even after what you did he believed in you. 'Till the end. Looking at your face right now, That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore. Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean, Give up! Please don't come back. If you're my friend. Please... Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of (dust)How could you have done this? Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day...(x3) Curiosidades * Es la primera vez que Sans usa la Alma de Frisk (Dándole mas poder y determinación) Ademas Sans puede controlar los botones RESET y SAVE (Mediante con la alma de Frisk). pl:Megalomaniac en:Megalomaniac tr:Megalomaniac Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Chara Categoría:Frisk Categoría:Sans Categoría:Megalomaniac